carnival_rowfandomcom-20200223-history
Sophie Longerbane
.jpg | imagecaption = | aliases = | slang = | relatives = *Ritter Longerbane † (father) *Neffy † (mother) *Jonah Breakspear (half-brother) | affiliation =The Hardtackers | occupation = *Parliamentary Proctor *Leader of the Opposition | species = Human | gender = Female | age = 23 }}Sophie Longerbane, though the child of a politician, went in the opposite direction of Jonah - humorous, considering that their fathers are on opposite side of the aisle - and is a serious and driven person. She wants power and she knows how to get it. History Sophie Longerbane is mixed-race. Daughter of Ritter Longerbane, she has never met her mother, Neffy, daughter of a deposed queen. The only things she knows about her mother are things that she read in books. As well, because she was sequestered away in Longerbane Manor for her entire childhood, she neither has friends or the innate ability to make any. Biography Season one A death in the family Sophie noticed that her father's alma mater started admitting women. She’d like to start doing more with her life. Perhaps she’ll attend in the autumn. After sabbatical. Touring the Beornlands. Or down south to the Pharaonic Coast. A summer sailing amidst the sunken tombs of her ancestors. Longerbane tells his daughter that her mother was born in the embassy up the street. She couldn’t so much as spell her own name in Pharaonic. He forbids Sophie from exploring or even going to college. However, she wasn’t asking his permission. Longerbane approaches her and tells her to go and see how far she can get without him. Just then, the chancellory guards burst into his home and take him away. Later that day, Sophie's father dies due to reasons unknown to her.Season 1, Episode 04: The Joining of Unlike Things Sophie Longerbane is taking her father’s place as lead of the Hardtackers until the next election. Sophie wishes to honor both her father and mother’s honor. Her mother’s desert blood was written on her face. Her forefathers fled the chaos of war in the Pharaonic Coast and came to the Burgue, where the color of their skin made them outcasts. But they eventually overcame the prejudices of that time and found a place in the city. Just as it seems that she’s in favor of the fae in the Burgue and Breakspear, she reveals that they can’t simply just welcome the fae into the Burgue. The fae are nothing like them and their differences are more than skin deep. All this unfolds as Jonah watches from above, greatly impressed with her will.Season 1, Episode 05: Grieve No More Sophie and her Critch handmaid Jenila request to be alone as the wake comes to an end. Sophie is not as heartbroken over her father’s death as she had led on. In fact, she and Jenila mock those who offered their condolences. Little do they know, Jonah Breakspear secretly watches from above. It’s not until they discover his presence that he reveals himself to them. Sophie isn’t at all what he expected. He’s surprised by her affection for Jenila despite her performance at Parliament regarding the Critch in the Burgue. Sophie reveals that was all an act. In fact, she doesn’t even like the word Critch, as it’s a slur. As her father’s daughter, she would’ve been a fool not to give that performance. Rumor has it is that the reason Sophie’s father had her sequestered away is because she had a difficult birth and came into the world a simpleton. While Sophie’s mom did die in child birth, she is far from a simpleton. She did have a lonely childhood however. No friends, but for the volumes in her library. No amusement, but for the litany of secrets drifting from the room down the hall from hers, where the most important men in the city convene to whisper and plot. Sophie knows that her father didn’t kidnap Jonah, and she knows that he knows as well. They both suspect his mother being the actual culprit. They have much in common and Sophie would rather be friends than foes.Season 1, Episode 06: Unaccompanied Fae A new regime Jonah and Sophie have sex in his carriage. She again makes mention of an alliance. She warns Jonah that his father’s regime is waning and it’s his time to see to his future. She explains that politics is the price of moments that could change everything. Sophie and Jonah arrange another meeting. He can’t stop thinking about her. She’s taken him to the edge of something he can no longer ignore, that being the future. He’d never gave it much thought before meeting her. She tells him that chaos is the great hope of those in the shadows. Chaos for men like Jonah’s father create opportunities for them. Regimes fall, old worlds born, and they decide what rises from the ashes.Season 1, Episode 07: The World to Come Jonah shows up at Sophie Longerbane’s home unannounced. Jonah informs her that they’re siblings, however, Sophie is already very much aware. At the very least, she knew there was a possibility. Despite their relation, she perused Jonah becuase she grew up alone with no one beyond a bitter and distant father. While the world may have boundaries, Sophie argues that they don’t belong to that world. She even suggests that this isn’t the first time incest has occurred in their family tree. It’s how power is born. She then writes Jonah a note. Inside is an offer. Jenila enters the room and tells Jonah that he’s to return to Balefire. While reading the blackmail note supposedly sent by Aisling Querelle, Jonah notices the handwriting matches that of the note given to him by Sophie. She admits her role in sending the letter. She learned of the rumor from her father, who refused to use the information as ammunition. Jonah threatens to have her arrested, but she argues that he won’t as it’s because of that letter that Jonah is now Chancellor. Her reason for doing this, simply put, "chaos creates opportunity." Jonah and Sophie walk out side by side and join the Parliament. Jonah states that their city's under siege. Threats from without and within. They stand at the precipice of a great and secret war that he intends to win. Jonah rallies Parliament, claiming they have a common enemy, who they must stand together against as one to prevail. He looks to Sophie and asks that she stand with him, to which she agrees, thus uniting the parties.Season 1, Episode 08: The Gloaming Appearances Season one *The Joining of Unlike Things *Grieve No More *Unaccompanied Fae *The World to Come *The Gloaming References Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Season one characters